1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a roof vent, such as for venting a roof or attic of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roof vents provide the necessary ventilation to the roof or attic of a house or other building or structure, supporting ventilation of the roof, attic, or other area of the building. In some cases this improves conditions, pressure or temperatures in the structure, in others it prevents condensation in the roof. Various roof vents employ vanes, grates and louvers to permit air to be channeled between the roof and the atmosphere, and to try to prevent rain from entering the roof through the roof vent. A variety of caps and covers have been used to act as a guard to prevent the infiltration of rain. Roof vents are most often used for equalizing the pressure and/or the temperature between the interior and the exterior of a building. To do this, the vent provides a passage for air to flow out of a house, building, warehouse, attic or otherwise unventilated room or area to the outside and vice versa. A desirable roof vent also inhibits liquid and solid contaminants, particularly water, traversing through the openings, which allow the air to flow.